


Not a Queen, a Goddess

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fem Neil, Jealous Andrew, M/M, Protective Andrew, Vixen Neil Josten, only really mentioned though, the foxes love neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: "Sadly, he must mistake me for Kevin, for I am no queen and you are no king,"





	Not a Queen, a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a soulmate au and ended up here wow, what the hell happened?

It only took many years of running and a racquet to the ribs for Neil to meet his soulmate.

In the lifestyle that Neil and his mother had led before her death, the words " _ **better luck next time**_ " were fear-inducing and had been the victim to his mother's glaring for many years. It had not been a secret that she loathed the words on his left wrist, written in bright orange making it harder to hide. She had even gone as far as try and cut the words out, but fourteen year old Neil had lashed out against her for the first time since she 'stole' him from his father's home. The words were his and she was not allowed to take it from him. She had beaten him for his disobedience, but Neil was comforted by the unmarred skin.

Had he known how much of an asshole his soulmate was, he might have allowed her to carve the words out.

Despite his soulmate, Andrew the five foot demon as he found out, being an asshole, Neil was glad that he had come into his life. Even with his backwards way of showing he cares and the psychotic beginning when he was medicated out of his mind. Neil does not think he would ever forget the wide smile Andrew's psychotics induced. Of all of the things that he liked about Andrew, he likes his acceptance of Neil not wanting to play Exy.

Neil knew the risks he was taking with even going to Palmetto with Kevin Day there, but Andrew was not going to allow him to squat in anymore houses in Arizona and refused to leave without him. Wymack had practically begged Neil to come with them just to get back before he had to be back at work. Neil had refused on the grounds that he could not play Exy, which led to the conversation of his true identity.

Wymack and Kevin had been shocked and Andrew indifferent, a contemplative look on his face and for once no smile. After much bargaining and a tense few months with FBI investigations, the Palmetto board offered Neil the same scholarship as Wymack did but to be a Vixen instead. He was not sure how he felt at first about being a cheerleader, but after the few couple of practices he found that he liked it very much.

Now two years later, one of which he was actually dating Andrew, he was happier having chose the Vixen option instead of being an Exy player. Seth Gordan had not seemed like the post pleasant of players, getting the Foxes eliminated within five games and ending their season prematurely. He was especially glad with the rude striker, Jack something or whatever, that Kevin had chosen for the team.

The freshman had his nose buried between Kevin's ass cheeks and Kevin did not need anymore notches in his ego. Definitely not after Riko committed suicide (Neil knew that was not the case, but it was not his business) and Kevin's skill at the game was unmatched. The Jack kid was not the best striker, Gordan could easily overthrow him if his anger issues were not a factor, but Kevin had picked him and it went to his head. Neil kind of wished to knock him down a peg, but he could not bring himself to get involved.

At least until Dan Wilds guilt-tripped Neil into getting Andrew to allow them to all go to Eden's with them one weekend for team bonding. It was the only place where they all would not be forced to socialize and Eden's was the only bar that would serve to underage people. Neil had simply sighed at her pout, knowing he would have to comply or all of the girls (including the Vixens) would never leave him alone. So now he was set with the task to get Andrew to agree to it.

Neil hummed on his way into their dorm, Andrew using their status as soulmates to allow Neil to live in Fox Tower, knowing fully well that Kevin was at his class and Nicky should be at dinner with Allison and Renee, leaving Andrew alone as he only had one class around noon and it was around six now. He entered the room, feeling his heart swell at the sight of Andrew in a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top, his armbands still in place. His glasses were perched on his nose, Neil faintly recalling that his contacts were bothering him this morning.

"It's November," Neil remarked, placing his bag down and kicking off his shoes. He moved around the room, placing his jacket on the hook on the back of their door.

"And heat is a modern invention," Andrew hummed back, not looking up from his book at all. He could practically feel the tension in Neil from where he was pacing their room. Neil paused said pacing to stare at the back of the book Andrew was holding. His hands clenched briefly, Andrew wondering what had stressed his Neil out profusely. He had a feeling it had something to do with his esteemed Exy captain.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked softly, walking up to the edge of the bed and scanning over Andrew. The blond raised an eyebrow at the auburn boy, finally pulling his attention from the book's pages.

"Yes," Andrew answered, shifting upright as Neil climbed on the bed and settled on his hips. They had been trying to test Andrew's boundaries in the last few months and he could handle Neil on top of him if he was not lying down at the same time. Andrew folded the corner of his page, wrapping arms around Neil's slim hips. He was wearing leggings today, the same one that had Andrew simultaneously hard in his jeans and wanting to murder anyone who looked at him. Neil was his and only he should be allowed to see that glorious ass. Sadly, that was not a viable option since Neil performed at all the sporting events in a bright orange and white skirt with the rest of the Vixens.

The one thing that he had not expected from finding his soulmate in Millport, Arizona was the day that Neil confided in him that he liked skirts and wanted to wear one when he performed. Andrew was not going to judge the already shy boy about what he wanted to wear, though he may have gotten Neil some tight leather skirts to mess with him. But you see, Neil actually wore those skirts and the joke had not been funny anymore as Roland salivated over Neil. Just the thought of the taller boy in those skirts had him hardening within his sweatpants, Neil's weight and warmth not doing much to stave it off.

"Yes?" Neil asked, hands over Andrew's chest, always patient with Andrew and his rules. Andrew's arms tightened around Neil, appreciating him not just grabbing him.

"Shoulders and above only for now," Andrew instructed, letting his thumbs rub circles against Neil's backside as the younger boy wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and mused up his hair. He hummed as a kiss was placed against his collarbone, the word " ** _Fuck you!_** " written in black ink there. Andrew used to hate any attention to those words, a fake concept made up as a irrevocable, epic love story. The blond did not have much in ways of love and affection, besides Cass Spear, until Neil and had not believed in any of that shit. He was still not sure if he believed all that nonsense about perfect halves, but he would agree that Neil was a lot more tolerable than others.

"What are you fussing about?" Andrew questioned, tilting his head up to look at Neil. The auburn man blushed and began to bite at his lips to avoid the question. Andrew glared at the younger man, waiting for a response.

"Dan...uh- wanted to go to Eden's, something 'bout a team bonding? Like with the freshman and stuff." Ah, his esteemed captain blackmailing his poor soulmate into her dirty work. Andrew tsked under his breath, shifting under his squirmy cheerleader.

"That's all O Captain, My Captain wants?" Andrew pushed, knowing that Neil would not have gotten this twisted up if that was all he wanted. Neil grinned sheepishly, his fingers tangling nervously in Andrew's hair.

"And I was wondering if Kate could come? Y'know for Aaron?" There it was. Andrew scowled at his soulmate, the squirming making perfect sense. Aaron had made a deal with Andrew before they came to Palmetto and had broken in for that Katelyn girl. Sure, Andrew had gained Neil unexpectedly, but Aaron had broken the deal first. They were going to therapy about it, but he was never quick to be around the other cheerleader. But she was Neil's best friend and his brother's girlfriend. Perhaps he should make an attempt? Bee would be so proud of him.

"Five pints of ice cream," he grumbled, staring blankly as Neil's face broke out into a smile and he hugged him tightly. It made something foreign curl in his heart that was not negative for once.

"I'll buy you all the ice cream you want and I'll even suck your cock as well," Neil teased, rocking his hips down into Andrew's, the blond grunting and quickly stilling the younger's hips. He did not like being caught off guard.

"Well, make use of your pretty yet absolutely vulgar mouth than Junkie," Andrew prodded, practically knocking Neil off the bed and shifting so he was sat between his legs. Neil simply shifted up to his knees and put his 'pretty' mouth to work.

So that is how they ended up with a way larger group than normal at Eden's. All fourteen Foxes and two Vixens in the mix. The Monsters, of course, were dressing in the normal all black outfits, only being broken up by the bright red and pink of Allison and Renee' dresses. Some how the girls had gotten Neil in a skin tight black dress, the sleeves covering up the scars on his arms. The dress however exposed his shoulders and Andrew did not need to be asked before he slipped his leather jacket off and placed it around his soulmate's exposed shoulders.

"Come on," Andrew said in Neil's ear, needing to pull his soulmate down so he could actually reach his ear. Whoever had given the already taller man those heels was going to be on the receiving end of Andrew's knives when he found out. Neil laced their fingers together so he would not get lost and let Andrew lead him to the bar.

"Hey sweetheart!" Roland called when he noticed Neil, completely ignoring Andrew's growl of warning. After two years, Neil had gotten used to the nicknames and was usually okay with talking Andrew away from violence. Neil rolled his eyes at Roland, carefully maneuvering in front Andrew so the blond had less of a chance of killing the bartender.

"You have a death wish," Andrew growled, his hand curling around Neil's hip as he glared at Roland. Neil let his own fingers settle over Andrew's and leaned back slightly. This position was routine for them after all the nights they went to Eden. Andrew preferred to have Neil within his reach at all times and Neil liked knowing that no one could sneak up behind him since Andrew was always there.

"You have more people with you this time," Roland pointed out, glancing over at the other Foxes where had claimed two tables for themselves. Nicky was saving a chair for Andrew out of the couple they had been able to claim. "Any specials?" Roland was quick to work when Andrew shook his head. Neil nodded his head in thanks when the bartender placed a closed soda and two shots of whiskey in case Neil wanted to drink. Andrew would probably drink them or Kevin would if given the chance.

"Have fun and take care of my sweetheart," Roland teased, quickly moving away from the counter before Andrew could stab him. Neil patted Andrew's wrist and grabbed one of the full trays. Andrew sneered once more at Roland before grabbing the other two trays and letting Neil lead the way to the tables. Neil walked confidently in his heels, carefully placing the tray down and quickly snagging his soda and the two whiskey glasses for Andrew. As soon as Andrew had placed the tray down, everyone had set to snagging as many shots as they could. Andrew tugged a few packets of dust out of his pocket and tossed in the middle of the table, his stare focused on his squirming brother.

The twins had agreed that Aaron would no longer take an substance other than alcohol and Andrew had agreed with him, giving up the dust (not hard at all) and giving up cigarettes (a bit harder). But so far they both had been doing good. Andrew only got dust in case the others needed it.

"What's that?" Sheena's voice was loud over the music, but Andrew would have rather the music drown her out. Dan and Matt were already sharing a packet and, after checking it was okay with Aaron, Nicky had down one of his own.

"A relaxed form of ecstasy, doesn't get you hooked," Nicky, thankfully, explained so Andrew would not have to. With the explanation , the freshman grabbed the remaining packets and begun to down their drinks once more. Andrew nodded as Nicky freed up the seat so he could sit down. He tugged Neil to stand between his thighs and the table, reaching around the Vixen to grab his glass.

"You can drink, I'll protect you," Andrew murmured to Neil, keeping his distance despite having put Neil in between his thighs. It was the safest place for the trouble maker. Neil shook his head, popping open his soda and keeping it close to him so no one could slip anything into it. He started up a conversation with Katelyn as Aaron talked with Nicky and Matt. Neil's hands hovered over Andrew's thighs until the goalkeeper settled his own over Neil's. The Vixen smiled softly, rubbing Andrew's thighs tenderly as he talked.

Before long most of the Foxes headed off to the dance floor, leaving Andrew, Neil, Kevin, and Jack at the table. Kevin was already deep in his drinks, having grown used to Andrew's watchful eye and the antics that him and Neil got up to when they wanted. Neil was still standing between Andrew's thighs, hips moving to the beat without thought, not that Andrew minded too much. The blond had scooted to the edge of the chair so Neil's hips were pressed against his and his cock was pressed against Neil's ass through their clothing. The Vixen still held onto Andrew's thighs, gripping whenever Andrew's cock would brush his hole.

Andrew tugged Neil close to him, his lips trailing along his neck.

"I'm going to get another round for the heathens and then I'll deal with my heathen," Andrew hummed in Neil's ear, the Vixen getting dizzy at the smell of whiskey on Andrew's breath. Not in a bad way of course. Neil bobbed his head, letting his hands rub against Andrew's thighs for another couple of seconds before stepped out of his legs and letting him get up. Neil smiled happily at Andrew, beaming even more when the blond scowled at him. Neil slid into Andrew's seat to save it, watching his soulmate make his way to the bar. He was easy to spot thanks to his blond hair.

"Why are you with the angry midget?" Neil reluctantly turned his head to face the freshman that had gotten closer without Andrew there. Apparently bolder as well since he was leaned in as if they were on a date or had some familiarity between them. Neil barely knew this one's name.

"Because he makes me feel tall," Neil replied back in a bored manner, resisting the urge to pick the black nail polish that Kate had painted on him. He should have gone with Andrew to the bar.

"But could he make you feel like the queen you are?" The freshman sounded smug, as if Neil opened his legs for anyone. The freshman placed his hand on Neil's thigh only to get a knife pressed to his stomach. The smug look disappeared instantly, replaced with shock and fear.

"Listen here," Neil hummed, smiling his butcher smile as Kevin called it at the freshman, "I'd rather fuck myself with Kevin's Exy racquet then let you 'treat me like a queen'. As I hear and suspect, the racquet would treat me better," Neil growled, slipping his knife back in his sleeve. He stood from his seat, turning only to run into Andrew's chest. The goalkeeper wrapped a tight arm around Neil's waist, the drinks balanced on his other arm. Neil clutching Andrew's shirt, not out of fear of the freshman, but to hold his soulmate back.

"Kevin," Andrew's voice was low, but the drunk Striker heard him anyhow. Kevin stumbled forward to grab the tray and placed in on the table. He did not return to his seat, standing imposingly in front of Neil while glaring at Jack. He did not step in because he knew the Vixen could defend himself.

"Roland is gonna make sure you, Nicky, Aaron and the girl get back to the house. Tell the other Foxes that Neil wasn't feeling good and that they can meet Jackie in the morgue." Andrew growled, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Neil's body.

"Baby please," Neil whispered in his ear, pressing his fingers against the words on Andrew's collarbone. The blond usually hated people hanging off of him, but the bruising grip on his hip told Neil that Andrew was not letting Neil do anything but hang on him.

"He touched my soulmate," Andrew grumbled back, eyes never leaving the freshman. Neil reached up carefully, tugging Andrew's jaw until he allowed Neil to turn his face towards him. Those eyes examined the Vixen carefully, knowing his soulmate was tough yet this worried that the freshman had done something. Neil reached up to stroke Andrew's cheek, not caring that the other Foxes had wandered over to investigate. Kate and Aaron took up Andrew's other side while Nicky and the upperclassmen stood by Kevin. The freshman stood by awkwardly, not sure what to do with themselves.

"I'm right here, Drew. I wanna go home, no violence," Neil whispered, letting out a small hum when Andrew's hand slipped under the leather jacket and rested on the swell of his ass. He stroked his thumb over Andrew's cheek gently. The blond searched his eyes for a second before nodding his head. He turned to tell Aaron of his plan with Roland, the twin bobbing his head along. Kate smiled at Neil, checking him over from a distance. Andrew already didn't like her, touching Neil right now would probably get her stabbed.

"Come on," Andrew tugged Neil's waist, the auburn male following him closely. They made a quick stop by Roland, who had on a stone face and was no longer flirting with Neil. The bartender liked to push Andrew, but knew better than to do so right now. Andrew made sure of the plan once more before leading his soulmate out of the club to the car.

Neil kissed Andrew's cheek when the elder held the door open for him to get into. The blond rolled his eyes before closing the door and getting in on the driver side. Andrew drove in silence, not even complaining when Neil took off his heels or when he placed his feet over into his lap. Neil should have known something was off when Andrew took one hand off the wheel to massage his sore feet without having to be asked. Andrew always groaned, yet he did it anyway.

Arriving at the house, Neil did not even bother with putting his shoes back on, carrying them instead up to the house. Andrew was waiting for him there, letting him in before following closely after. Neil was not surprised when his soulmate pinned him to the door, just let his boots drop to the side so no one would trip over them.

"What did he say to you?" Andrew demanded, his hazel eyes ablaze. They were not angry at him, of course, but angry in general. Neil could feel him trembling.

"Asked why I was 'with the midget' and then told me he could make me feel like a queen like you were not able to do that," Neil answered honestly, watching the anger light in the hazel eyes. Neil shrugged off Andrew's jacket, leaving his shoulders bare for his soulmate to see. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Andrew's neck to pull him close.

"Sadly, he must mistake me for Kevin, for I am no queen and you are no king," Neil whispered, moving off the wall so his body was pressed against Andrew.

"No, you are a god and I am your goddess," with that Neil pressed their lips together, fingers curling into the blond hair. Andrew pressed him back into the door, hands clutching on the fabric of his dress. Andrew had never had anyone call him anything other than a burden or a monster and here is this beautiful creature at his fingertips calling him his god. Neil gasped as Andrew ripped the dress off of him, the fabric falling to their feet. It revealed Neil's lacy boy shorts underneath, bright orange to tease Andrew. The blond pause for a second to glare at the fabric. Neil snickering made him look back up.

"300 percent," Andrew huffed, stooping down to grab the tattered dress and lifting Neil over his shoulder as he stood up.

"Drew!" Neil giggled, tentatively grabbing Andrew's belt to steady himself. The goalkeeper held his thighs securely as they moved up the stairs towards their room.

"This is how you treat your goddess?" Neil teased, resisting the urge to smack Andrew's ass, despite how tempting it was. Andrew's hard limit was his ass, unless he had given Neil explicit permission. He laughed as Andrew slammed him on the bed, standing over him.

"That's how I treat my goddess," Andrew smirked, beginning to take off his own clothing. Neil bit his lip watching his soulmate strip in front of him, his underwear growing tighter with each passing second and each removed article. He grinned as Andrew kicked his jeans to the side, leaving him in his black boxers as he climbed on the bed over Neil.

"My god," Neil hummed, hovering his hands over Andrew's chest, his eyes scanning the pale skin. Andrew rolled his eyes at Neil, leaning down until Neil's hands touched his skin. They still used their Yes or No system, but after so long together, touch like this was common. Neil's fingers traced Andrew's body, the goalkeeper keeping himself balanced over the other until he got his fill. Neil let his fingers catch on the trademark armbands.

"These too?" He whispered, his voice not insisting at all. He had seen Andrew without them many times, but it made him feel closer to his soulmate. Andrew watched Neil's face closely as he shifted up to remove his bands. Especially when Neil tilted his head to kiss the worst of the scars. A jagged slash across his lower left wrist, where Neil's own soulmate mark was. It was also worth noting that Neil's father had pressed an iron to his shoulder where Andrew's mark was. Marks usually were not that coincidental, but theirs were and it only proved how much they belonged together.

"Yours too," Andrew's hands ran over the silky white armbands that he had gotten for Neil after the Baltimore incident. Neil wasted no time peeling them off for Andrew, tossing them to the side. Neil only wore his armbands when they had a game and he was around unfamiliar people. That included the freshman Foxes that had not been dragged across states by a frantic Katelyn and Andrew after Neil.

Neil pushed the thoughts from his head, shifting up on to his knees to press his lips against Andrew's. His arms rested on Andrew's shoulders, an always-yes spot, as those bulky arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Neil pulled back to rest his forehead against Andrew's.

"Where?" Neil asked breathlessly, not protesting when those arms fell down to wrap under the curve of his ass.

"Chest and thighs," Andrew allowed softly before lifting him up briefly, placing Neil in his lap as he leaned against the wall. "Like this," Andrew continued, hazel eyes roving over Neil's body and his face to ensure that it was still a yes. Neil was surprised, Andrew never liked being on the bottom. He only felt comfortable on top.

"Yeah?" Neil had to make sure that this is what he wanted, he would feel like shit if Andrew did not feel a hundred percent comfortable in this position. Andrew stared blankly back at Neil, his thumbs slipping into the lace of Neil's panties.

"It's time my goddess did some work," Andrew said blandly, though Neil could see the mirth in his eyes. He was teasing Neil. The auburn hair man went to open his mouth once more when Andrew cut him off with a rock of his hips, causing whatever words that were going to come out of Neil's mouth to be replaced with a moan. He glared at Andrew, but the goalkeeper's only response was to slip his hands in the back of Neil's underwear as Neil rocked down against him in retaliation.

It was scary how similar the two soulmates were.

**Author's Note:**

> i also discovered writing this that writing andrew is taxing and soooo hard! i have been writing this for the entire month of may and i just now finished it jeez! i hope you guys enjoyed it though!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not a Queen, A Goddess (The Soulmate remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143396) by [nerdzeword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword)




End file.
